familelife
by hadesgirl242
Summary: sky and ty are married. so are mitch and jermoe. they have both adopted kids this is there lifes as familes. skylox mermone
1. Chapter 1

Family life

Includes skylox mermone

sky and adam were married , their frinds mitch and jerome were also married.

Chapter one.

Tys pov-

I was so exited. Today was the day me and adam were going to adopt a child. Mitch and Jerome were adopting to and we were going together.

I finsed brushing my hair and flew down the staires. I grabbed a bagle and yelled for adam"lets go sky!" my response was a honk from are car, witch he was already in. I ran outside and hopped in the car. We were off

Mitchs pov-

Today was the day of my life, besids the day I married my bacca. We had long since stoped playing minecraft, but the name had stuck. Back to today, were have a kid! i got dressed ,grabbed a pop-tart a practicle dragged Jerome out to the car. I started the car and speed off in the direction of the adoption center. When we got there we found ty trying to drag the adam into the adoption center and adam trying to make him wait for us. " were here! Let him in!" I shoated to adam. Adam let ty go and was quickly dragged into the adoption center, me and jerom close behind.

Tys pov-

me and adam had filled out the paper work and were now entering the infant room. We had agreed to adopt a baby. Jerom and mitch were waiting intel we came out. There was about 45 incubaters in the room." Fell free to look around' said the worker, and then she left to give us some privece. I looked around-and saw them. The moment I saw their eyes I fell in love. They were a set of twins. Both girls. I looked at adam and he knew just by looking at me. We told the adoption lady and after some paperwork. We were able to take them home. Thiere names were kathrin may and anna hope. Kathrin had brown hair and brown eyes and anna had brown hair and green eyes. The lady handed them to us. I carried kathrin and adam carried anna. We walked out and itrudced the sleeping twins to their uncle Jerome and uncle mitch. "their adorable" the couple said in unision."mitch Jerome?" the worker lady called the couple left and we sat down. I held my baby girl in my arms and she woke up. She looked into my eyes and gigled befor snuggiling into me and going back to sleep. I looked at adam and he kissed me on the forhead.i leaned aginst him and looked down at our girl. Are beutifle little girls.

jeromes pov-

we walked into the room. The lady said somethings(I was to exited to pay much attention) and left. I turned to talk to my husband and found he was leaned ove a incubater, " honey" he said I looked in and smiled. "shes perfect" I said. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. After some paper work we were all clear. Her nam was Bethany. The moment we took her out to to ty adam and the twins, anna and beathnie woke up. The both giggled and then went back to sleep. Adam smiled and so did we. Ty was smileing to, looking down at kathrin.


	2. Chapter 2

Family life 2

Skylox and mermone

Tys pov. On the ride home adam drove and I sat in the back with the twins. Anna had relly had a connection with betany. They proble whould end up being best frinds. And kathrin….she was my little girl. Daddys little girl. as we pulled up to our house, we carried the twins to the nusery. I put kathrin in her crib and adam put her next to her . adam set up the other crib and moved anna to it. I smiled. Adam kissed me and we sat down on the coach in the nursery. I fell asleep curled into adam. When I woke up kathrin was crying. I got up and picked her up. "morning" I turned and saw adam sitting in one of the rocking charis feeding anna. I smiled and sat down next to him. Kathrin had calmed down and was looking up at me in a look of pure awe I smiled and gentle kissed her forehead. She giggled and grabbed my nose playfully. I smiled at her."here" adam said and handed me a bottle. "thanks" I said and began to feed her. "so what are we gonna do about name, we cant both be daddy." Adam said I thought for a moment before I ansewerd " I will be daddy and you will be papa" he smiled

Adams pov-

I was so happy . I had two beutifl little girls and a beautiful husband I smiled at tys answer. " genuius" I said and watched as he blushed. I leaned over and kissed him on the check. I was lucky to have found someone that I love so much, and even more lucky that he loved me back. I looked at him as he smiled down at kathrin. I culd tell that she was going to be his little girl. How sweet. Ding! The door bell rung." Proble mitch and the bacca" I said " ill get it. I then set off down the stairs.

Mitches pov-

I held small bethy in my arms as we waited for adam or ty to open the door. Adam came an anserwed . "their upstaires" he said he smiled as he saw behthy. I followed Jerome up staires, where ty had just finshed dressing anna. Anna was in a little pink onsie that said cutie pie and kathrin was in little purple one with a bunny on it. Anna had on a pink head cap and kathrin had a purple one. Both had matching polkadot bows on the hats rims. "there so cute." I said " so is Bethany" he replied. Our little bethy was in a pink onsie with a crown on it with a pink polka dot head cap. "here" said ty and pulled out a present with the name Bethany on it. I smiled. "great minds thin alike" I replied and mitch pulled out two presents one with anna on it and one with kathrin on it. Inside was a rattle and a stuffed animal bear cub. I smiled. "thanks" I said I set bethy down in the play pen with kathrin and anna and gave her the toys.

Tys pov-

I then opened. Annas present. Inside was a rattle and a stuffed bird. I smiled and gave them to her. Then I opened kathrins. Inside was a stuffed wolf cub and a blanket. I gave them to her. "thank you" I said "awwoooo" I turned in suprize. Kathrin looked up at us holding her wolf cub. "awwooo" she said making the sound of her toy agine " that's incredible" adam said. We all stood in awe. I leaned down and gently picked up kathrin"awwooo' she said I laughed"that's right " I said I smiled she giggled and leaned into my shoulder. "she must be some kind of prodige or something" mitch said I smiled she leaned up and hand out pointing at me said "da-da" we were stunned. " her first word. Shes only 7 mounths….buetiful." said adam she smiled and then yawned and leaned back in to my shoulder, her tiny arms clutching her wolf. I gently set her in her crib. Bethany and anna had fallen asleep in the play pen I moved them both into anna crib. We all went downstairs, and into the living room, where we could talk without wakeing the kids. " that was amazing" said Jerome "not only did she know the animal sound, she said something. She is extremely advanced for her age.' He contuied. " shes perfect" I said " and so is anna, they will always be perfect to us" I said "agreed " said adam. We watched a movie with the others before they left and we went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Family life3

Skylox mermone

Tys pov-

I woke up early to Anna and Kathrin crying, I woke up Adam and went to their room. We slowly rocked them until they went back to sleep and then we went back to sleep. The next time we woke up it was midnight and it was by rapid knocking and shouting. I jerked up and so did Adam." That sounds like Mitch" he said and they bolted down stairs. When Adam opened the door they found a crying screaming Mitch that was holding Bethany with Jerome leaning on him. I pulled them into the house and Adam got the lights-and then we saw what was wrong. Jerome had a knife lodged in his side. "oh god" I said I rushed him to the coach and called 991 while Adam talked to Mitch.

Mitch's pov-

I was sobbing and screaming. I was terrified. My bacca was hurt. The alarms had gone off and someone tried to take Bethany. Jerome fought him while I got Bethany. He stabbed Jerome and ran. He had cut are phone lines so we ran across the street to here. I was barely understandable as a practly screamed it to Adam .my bacca was hurt. My snuggums was hurt. Mitch was hurt. MY Mitch was hurt. It was all I could thing about. The love of my life was hurt was Brocken, just like he was. I heard sirens. The last thing I remberd was my Mitch being carried away. Then I blacked out.

Adams pov- I breathed in the smell of anesthetics agine. It's all I have been smelling for the past week. Yep. Tys has been watching the kids and I've been waiting with Mitch for Jerome to come out. Today he had gotten the all clear and was coming home. I was just leaving as Mitch would be taking the bacca home. Ty was watching Bethany to, so that Mitch could be down here. It was relieving that the bacca would be able to come home today. The doctors had thought he might has had to stay for months, but here we are only a week later. I could not wait to get home and see Anna and Kathrin. I bet Mitch an Jerome fell the same way about Bethany. As I drove home I saw a two fimlyer faces walking hand in hand…..

Sorry for it being so short! I just wanted to do a bit of a cliffy sorry! "knife zips by head and lands in wall" hey! I said I was sorry! Review and u get free cookies "noms on cookie' bye!


End file.
